My Flowerfell
by Yuna the Yaoi shipper
Summary: FRISK X SANS/ NO SPOILERS FOR STORY READ FOR YOUR SELF/ LOOKING FOR BETA
LOOKING FOR BETA!

* * *

"Chara...please...no...i-i know your upset, mad, confused, but please...stop..." It was the last words i said before fainting. Chara was about to reach

for Frisk's heart but was blasted by a force created by Sans, he ran and knelt down looking at the kid."Use...my...heart...reset time...line...Chara used...

me...i-im s-so...sorry...i-" he was stopped by Sans "dont worry its not your fault." Tears ran down his face quickly;killed Chara and reset the timeline.

Sans Woke up on the floor in his room, everything looked normal so he ran to the kitchen and saw his brother. Sans ran hugged him and started crying

"Papirus your alive..." His brother was confused "sure i am, The Great Papirus is alive and well, so lets go see Torail, and Frisk." Smiling holding

a bowl full of speggeti.

Frisk woke up in his bed screaming and crying, Torail ran in and her eyes grew wide "F-Frisk your b-body, y-your a teen a-and a girl." Torail

hugged her crying child "whats wrong, did you have a nightmare." Frisk hugged back "it wasnt a nightmare...time reset...eveything changed...

for the better...i killed every one including u...b-because i was froced to mom." He began crying again "and w-what do you mean my body?"

Frisk looked down and and screamed like a girl, his voice was changed as well. "W-whats happen to me...im a teenage girl!" Frisk got and ran

to the bathroom. There was a sound at the door,mother went and opened it; there stood Papirus and Sans, she urged them to come in.

"How is-" before he could finish there was another scream and foot steps comming down quickly "MOM MOM! WHY AM I GIRL, THIS WASNT SUP-"

Frisk stopped and seen Papirous with his mouth dropped open "What happened to you?" Sans asked "i dont know when the reset button was set,

this happened." Frisk continued to freak out "w-will i be stuck like this for ever?" Suddenly a veg memory came to frisk "i-i remember something...

b-before i fell down...in the hole...my gender changed, my memory was whiped...could this...mean what ever was cast on me be broke?" "Maybe, my

child" Torail, hugged the 14 year old and she hugged back. "Sans kind of blushed and glanced away, so uh...are we gonna eat or be stand like statues?"

They got to dinning table everythings fixed and done, the 4 of them eat in awkward silance until it was broke "so how do you like my speggeti?

The Great Papirous worked so hard on it." They all agreed it was ok.

An hour Later they were injoying each others company smiling and joking around. "Hey uh...i will be back" Frisk got up and walked to her room

she was clearly upset, confused on everything the girl opened her window and climbed on top of the house look up at the stars and realized that they

were in the human world and started to freak out more. "Why havent we notice this before? Whats going on theres something wrong with everything."

Sans poped out of know where and looked at her "you ok we heard u freaking out again so i came to check on you." "Look at the sky Sans, we were

in temple in the last timeline, underground, and when everything was reset we ended up in the human world theres something going on really wrong."

Sans looked at the sky seeing what she was talking about and looked all around in realization and smilied widely "bud i cant believe were out

how it happend i dont know that would explain your transformation, and its clear nobody else notices its strange. Hey im not going to comeplain,

and also, i have something to tell you..." He side and rubbed the back of his neck "something told me that, you werent in your true form that you

were really a girl, but i still have a cr-crush on you and all, ya know?" Frisk blushed a little hiding her hands and scoffed up some dirt a little

and smiled "i have the same feelings as well." she said lowly just enough for him to hear. "T-then do you wanna skele-date?" Frisk laughed

at the joke nodding. "How about tomorrow?" "Sounds fine for me" Sans smiled and grabed her hand and they both popped back in the living room.

Frisk looked at every one as she pulled her hand away, remembering everything why she fell down in the hole, why she was on

the mountian in the 1st place. "I remember everything" she sat on the floor and sighed "would you tell us human child?" she nodded "well, i was

actually an orphan, when i was younger i lived on the street, then an old lady found me and took me to an orphanage. Then when i was living

there i was picked on,and beat on i really wasnt wanted any where, well when i was asleep 3 orphan kids woke me up and had a knife near my throat

they told me to get dressed and fallow them or they would kill me. Well i fallowed them to a mountian they told me a story about the mountian how

there were monsters underneath the mountian, when they werent looking i took off running, they of course chased me they kept saying "get back here

you un wanted brat, where are you cry baby" then i tripped and fell and my memory went blank. I couldnt remember anything but my name." Frisk looked

down tears ran down her face. They all looked at her and Sans went to hug her but a force filled formed around her. "My child h-how are you doing this?"

"doing what?" She whiped away her tears sniffling and noticed the force filled, Frisk poked it and it popped. Frisk was confused "h-how did i do that?"

"c-could i be a Megalomaniac?" Sans shook his head "no theres no way you are, it probably has something to do with the timeline."

Every one went home and it was the next day Frisk was up and already dressed she went down for breakfast and "mom...can you help me make a dress?"

"Sure but why if i may ask" Frisk smiled "Sans asked me out on a date and well i dont have a dress." Frisk blushed looking down "well then" Torail

said as she put the plate down in front of her "well, thats nice of him" she smiled "he loves me...he told me he had a crush on me, he also said somehow

he knew i was a girl." The mom smiled and listened to her, when they were done they picked out some purple fabric. When the mother was done the dress

it was beautiful, the sleeves started below the shoulders and went down to writs, the neck lining was below the callor bone, the dress lingth was down

to the knees, and there was a blue ribbon tied on the waist and the bow was on the back. "Mom its wonderful can you do my hair later?" "i will" she

giggled.

Sans was in his room trying to find a suit for tonight, until Papirous walked "hey Sa- what are you doing?" "Im looking for my suit" Papirous

was now cirous "its in my room in plastic because i the great Papirous had it dried cleaned and put safe." "I have a date tonight and i need it

i want to take her to a nice restaurant that i found." "who is this girl?" "Frisk" the taller skeleton was suprised "why shes so young? Are you

serious?" "yes, and i know but i like her and she agreed so why not?" "But shes human..." "i know and i dont care, i liked her when we first met

even when she was a boy she laughed at my jokes, she and cracked some with me, she has a good heart, good intentions. I love her Pap i love her,

i will give my ribs, and drum it, to see her smile." "Sans stop" he groaned and left to get the suit. He then came back and smiled "im going to

bleach my bones."

Its been a year or so Sans and Frisk were dating, one day Frisk noticed something un expected, she has a flower growing on her cheek.

The 15 year old pulled it off and noticed it grew back again so ran to her mother. "Mom theres a yellow flower on my cheek it wont go

away." Torial looked up from her book that she was reading in her chair "oh my..." she sat the book to the side and had Frisk to sit

on her lap, then the mother pulled it but she go a yelp from the girl after it came out and grew again. "Im going to call Alphys..."

From there she left.

About an hour later there was a knock on the door, Torail answered and allowed the sicencetist in "Frisk dear Alphys is here

to say your frace. Frisk came down and all 3 went into the kitchen, while examining it there was another knock so the Goat

woman went to open it, and there stood Sans. "Hello Torial, Looking priceless as ever i see" She giggled "i came for Frisk."

Torail sighed "Alphys is looking at her face at the moment" Sans gave a confused look "what do you mean?" "She...has a flower

growing on her face" "my i see her?" The mother nodded and lead him to where they were. "Alphys looked at the 2 that came in then asked to speak

to Torail alone in another room. Sans sat next to his love as the others left to another room. "Frisk...im...im not s-sure whats...ehh causing

this but um well...faster the falower(s) grow quicker she comes to her death...im giving it a year...maybe longer. But im not sure how this

is happening to a human but, i would tell Frisk this i collected some petals to analize in my lab...there might be away to reverse this...

if so i need to hurry because if thoughs flowers get in her eyes and i found the cure after that she would be blind for ever unless she gets

surgary at the hosptial." She sighed and continued "the flower is at least stable but she shouldnt move around a lot because it might spreads

quick if she moves to much, i will design a wheel chair that can walk. That way she wont move as much, im sorry there isnt much i can do." Aplphys

left and Torail began crying silently, then walked back in the kitchen after drying her tears and put on a smile. "Hey Sans its not best if she leaves

the house to day unless your willing to carry her acround." "Theres something going on isnt there? Frisk i will be back hold on."

Torial and Sans left and she told them same she was told. Sans became upset about this new but hid it "i dont want Frisk to know, i told

you because your...ya know..." He nodded and went to the kitchen and swooped Frisk out the chair and she giggled "you must be a feather

because your light." She giggled again and kissed him on the cheek making him blush, The girl thought a joke "nock nock" Sans replied

"whos there" "flower" "flower who", "flower you to day." Sans laughed at the joke "so what did you and mother had to talk about?"

"Well uh..." Torial spoke "what were planning your next Birthday." Frisk smiled at the thought.

Its been weeks upon weeks since the news Alphys wasnt about find any cure, but did find out that the evil flower planted its self in

her when she wasnt looking. Flows and pedals slowly grew making a crown around her head, every one like alphys, Sans, Torail, Undyn,

The king, Papyrus was so worried about her and spent time with the girl as long as they can. She wasn now in a walking wheel chair

Sans would pick her up alot. What nobody knows is that Sans baught a ring was going to ask her to marry him when she turned 19 but

it be to late, so he just kept it in a dwore. More weeks went by turning into months Flowers grew in her eyes and half of her face.

Every one tried there best to be cheary around the poor girl, cracking jokes left to right. "Hey Sans i know every one is sad and i know

whats happening but, its time i want you to smile for me, including mom and every one else, nobody should be sad. Its nobodies fault

that this is happening and i have a fealing im going to see every one again one day... i just know." She touched his face whipped his

tears and kissed his lips and told the nocking flower joke causing him to laugh making it her signature joke.

Its been a year now Torail was bringing breakfest to Frisk to suprise her for her Birthday but when she went into her room,

Frisk wasnt breathing the mother tryed waking her up but she wasnt responding, and was cold. She then called Alphys and told

her to get over to the how quickly, Alphys called Sans and Papyrous to poof her to Torials how quickly as possibal and they

ran to the room, Alphys got near the child checked her pulse, and nothing. She looked at Torail, then the others and shook

her head. They all began crying Sans on the other hand walked over got on his knees took her hand. "And here to think

i was about to ask your hand in marriage, but you had other plans." The skeletal faught to his tears back, her body soon

turned into a flower. Then they got confused but they planted her in a flower, and frisk just held the plant But Torail

kept it on the bed, And every Day every one would come vist Frisk the flower. Keeping a promise of smiling for ever.

* * *

Yuna: Omg -Crys- i cant believe that i did this i dont think my emotions can take it

this was in spired from "Flowerfell" you guys should look it up

its (flowerfell AU) Secret of my life [Sans-Frisk] (undertale)

Yugi: so sad...-crys like a baby as Yami held him close-

Yami: Like, Comment, alternets coming soon

maybe depends if Yuna can collect her self


End file.
